bsc_age_of_sailfandomcom-20200213-history
The Articles of War
By the rule of law, these regulations must be followed, deviation will result in severe punishment, which will be decided by court martial. 'Terminology' These are the terms to be used in the wiki, they are pretty much the same as on the BSCN wiki. *OOC: Out of character *IC: In character *BSC: Battleship craft *Leeward: Downwind *Windward: Upwind *Weather Gauge: An advantage held by the windward fleet over the leeward fleet. *RP: Role play *Fleet ship: a ship meant to look like a group of ships sailing in company. *Starboard: right side of the ship when facing forward *Larboard: left side of the ship when facing forward 'Rules of War' Basically the Rules of Roleplay on BSCN. *It is highly suggested you type in proper grammar, and space out sentences, dialogue, and words. It is bothersome to those who try to read your post and it happens to be in horrible grammar. *It is suggested that if your ship has an attribute (using Death Lasers, shields, guns of any type) you should post a picture of your ship as proof that yes, your ship has this and that, or at least looks like it is able to carry what you said it has. *It is forbidden to godmod. Godmodding is when a character can do anything without limits or boundaries. An example of this would be when a character sinks a 150-gun, well armored ship with a pistol, or a small ship defeating several ships-of-the-line. Godmodding is a bannable offence, and starts at a 1 hour ban. After that, the ban will double with every godmodding action the offender does again. *You cannot kill a character without permission (unless they are red shirts) *If you are being attacked, there will be a time where you will get hit. You aren't invincible. *You cannot control someone who is already being controlled. *When you are talking out of character, please say so, such as putting the text in (( )) or putting "OOC:" before the text. *No Metagaming. Keep your knowledge separate from your character's knowledge. For example, if Horatio Nelson hides his shoes inside a closet in a apartment no one else is in, Edward Pellew cannot go and take the shoes because Pellew did not see, and therefore he has no knowledge of the action. You may have seen the post, but your character did not see the post about Nelson hiding his shoes. *It takes time to travel, you can't be in Portsmouth one week and be in India the next. *Be reasonable when you make a post. Unless your ship can actually transform into a dinosaur in-game, it is unreasonable to have your ship transform into a dinosaur in RP. *Keep romance PG, and it is highly suggested you don't even try to engage in a relationship with another main character. It has nothing to do with the main point of the RP. *You must be logged in to roleplay. Failure to do so will result in your character or characters' actions (while being logged out) to be entirely ignored. It is very confusing on who is who if you are logged out. *Expect that things will not go as planned. You are not a mind reader, so it is mostly impossible to predict what will happen in the RP next. Also weather will be a major factor in warfare here, so respect the wind. *Territory is to be claimed on a first come first serve basis, two navies cannot claim the same cities. If there is a dispute, whoever claimed them first has the rights to them. *IF GODMODDING OCCURS DURING A BATTLE THE BATTLE IS PAUSED. If in the course of a battle a user's post is suspected of godmodding, the battle is immediately paused until the issue is sorted out. 'Rules of multiplayer' *You are not the alpha elite, who will never be beaten. You will be beaten one day. *Do not whine about losing. Learn from your mistakes. *While taking a ship as prize is allowed in RP, capturing an actual ships file is prohibited unless you have consent from the owner. *Those with a mod in their game can only battle against those with the same mod. *Respect those that you go against, flying ship, barge, or lifeboat. 'Rules of Diplomacy' *'No WMDs or city leveling weapons, no exceptions!' If you want to destroy a city, lay siege to it and bombard the shore fortifications. *Don't directly attack the civilian population, this is the age of chivalry and before the concept of total warfare was devised. While it is in bad taste to do so, pillaging a deserted town is allowed. *Respect all nations. If they are your enemy, you can hate them just respect them (ex. Don't pee on their flag in front of the leaders). *No execution of leaders unless it is necessary. *Do not godmod your nation. For example, your navy does not have unlimited wealth. There is a time where you will run out. Probably in a very long time, but it will happen. *If any disagreements are not decided civilly and/or degenerate into a flame war, the fleets of all parties involved will be hit by a storm, and that storm will weaken both parties. Also the subject of the dispute may be itself destroyed by said storm. 'Miscellaneous' Rules that don't fit any other category: *NO TIME TRAVEL! Don't time travel back from BSCN time to AOS time and screw things up. For those that do time travel, death will fall upon the time traveling character very quickly, and all evidence of their technology erased. The offending user will also be banned, with the duration based on how severely they violated the timeline. Rules for ships are on the general rules page. Category:Rules and Regulations